It is well known in motor vehicle doors to provide a latch for latching the door in the closed position. It is also well known to provide a handle on the outside of the vehicle which is connected to the door latch by a suitable linkage so that operating the handle will release the door latch to permit opening of the door.
Such handles are typically comprised of a lever which is rotated, or a button which is pushed, in order to actuate the linkage.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved door handle arrangement which would be soft and pleasing to the touch of the vehicle operator.